The Mind blowing Epic of Gondolin
by JT707
Summary: Galdor of the tree Leader of the house of the tree Named as the most valiant warrior of Gondolin Except turgon himself So much that even when he came to Tol Erressa His people still named themselves "People of the Trees." Somehow ignored by fanfiction smiths, Until I logged in. Let's tell his story. Please leave reviews! Thank you
The aroma of fresh baked lembras , sweet deserts and hot pies seeped from the Mereth Alda bakery. Its fragrance wafted from the beautiful kitchen under the green leaves into the nostrils of the eager and waiting customers from all realms of Aman.

The bakery was built into a hollow beech tree that grew the wide open forests in the land of Orome, it had open service windows carved into the side of its wooden walls and on both sides of the tree ran slender leaf shaped steps leading to a wide talan above .

The talan had wooden chamberlike walls surrounding the edges with a kitchen in the center of the space where food was prepared and sent below through the hollow of the tree. cheerful customers were able to order food from its windows and then within a short span of time recieve there cuisine wrapped in neat and elegant packages to be eaten at there homes or at the benches and tables on talans in the trees surrounding the bakery. the space surrounding the great tree today had a small crowd of almost ever present people waiting for there purchases,

"Got one Ready and waiting for the lovely pair!" Yelled Aldayave

The grandson of the store owner Aldaron from one of the windows, in his hand he held a large package of freshly baked pies intricately wrapped in a golden package with a silver and green colored tree shaped jewel on the seal of the knot. The meal belonged to a telerin couple who after hearing there name called immediately walked to the Noldo at the window with an eagerness that even graceful glide of there people couldn't hide.

"Here waits for you "Aldayave said in a deep and over theatrical tone presenting the package in one hand to the couple in front of him and his other hand high over his head like he was a orator delivering a speech before war is the meal that years untold the valar fought many a battle and waged long a fell war against darkness for you too taste! Enjoy the fruits of my labor! For they are baked into this pie!"

The beautiful couple grabbed their hips in rolling laughter. "Ever the poet is he not ?"said the man to his wife. He reached forward and took the golden package with care and the slightest hint of greed into his blue. gloved hands.

"Thank you my sire, thy fruits of labor are a blessing to our household." Aldayave orated in the same dramatic tone.

Then the man leaned his head through the window closer to Aldayave "For as you know well my wife is not well taught in the art of cooking" he said in an false whisper tone.

His wife swung a strike at the back of his neck that he dodged with a hummingbirds grace. "And apparently not in the art of combat as well." he added

"Perhaps you should find a home in the bed of Aldors grandfather and he could cook sweet pies and thick lembras for you all day. " his wife retorted with a playful smirk.

The elf fake sighed " if only it could be so, but alas my dear the beauty of Aldaron pales in comparison to your own nor the weight of his muscles match the weight of your- "

"quiet you fool!" She retorted with a light smack across his neck.

They both thanked Aldayave again and walked off towards there horse that waited a few yards away near other steeds that past customers had rode to the shop with. Aldayave called the name for a Maia that waited in the crowd that did not wait till he arrived home to rip open his package and began eating his food on the spot in front of the window to galdors amusement.

"By the valar! "he munched with pleasure." I m going to tell your grandfather that he should open a shop in valamar as well this food is blessed truly you the vala!"

"Well you can tell me yourself!" A melodious voice shouted from behind Aldayave.

His grandfather walked up to the window, a wide grin on his face, white apron wrapped around his barrel-muscled chest, . When they stood side by side it was obvious without question that the two were of the same kin and even more than his own father Aldayave was the spitting image of his grandfather, they both possess the dark hair and muscular tall build that was common among there people but he also possessed the same deep green hazel eyes as his grandfather.

" I'm actually thinking about Passing this location down to Aldayave and opening another shop in the city of valamar actually." His grandfather said

"Really ?! "SAID d the maia with fervent excitement "I'M telling you this food is famous in every home of Aman even the lady Yavannwe speaks that the quality of your food is of the highest!"

although the countrywide adoration of his blessed food was not a secret to his grandsire he still beamed with happiness from the praise of the Maia, thanking , Aldayave couldn t resist but to smile and feel pride creep into his heart at the fame his grandfather held in the a few passing hours the crowd dwindled down to a few customers who after eating stayed away awhile laughing and drinking Mead.

Aldaron came from inside the kitchen and told funny jokes about how the shop began and the times his son Aldayaves father had utterly destroyed the bakery that his daughter ran in Tirion, much to the amusement of Aldayave

" Terrible with pots and pans but the boy could learn languages and read like it was nobody's business ! " Aldaron chuckled. " I told the boy if he read cooking directions how he read a scroll we wouldn't be having this problem !" His grandfather bellowed before taking a big swig of orange mead as rich laughter rang from the tall trees of the forest.

As they laughed and talked finally the light of laurelin faded and the silver light of Teleperion rose on the horizon.

"Farewell milord Aladaron I am returning to my fair home where my love awaits!" one of the workers named Velwe yelled from below. "The radiance of our passions have been dimmed of late, and her touch has turned cold, mouth parched with thirst of affection -"

"sYes velwe! Yes Velwe! You may take a few of the Lorienloth apple pies your wife loves to eat so much yes!" Aldaron responded irratedly.

Aldayave burst into loud laughter along with the rest of the company "Thank you sire! Maybe the color of my ladys skin shall return to its warm hue! And sir Aldayave you have a messenger from Tirion who is looking for you."

Aldayave Groaned loudly he instantly knew the message was sent on behalf of his father and he also knew that it meant he probably had to return to Tirion for city council. His father

"Oay I'm coming"he said half heartily and he rose from the small wooden chair he was sitting on at the top of the talan.

He jumped off the edge without caring to use steps and landed right in front of a very tall Noldo dressed in a royal blue tunic with silver designs outlining his arms and chest that gleamed beautifully in the light of teleperion , with the emblem of the house of Fingolfin on the back of his cape .

He recognized him immediately this was none other than the taskmaster from his father s household and also his former caretaker as a child he smiled fondly at the tall elf , it was always a pleasure to see him.

"greetings Herumir!"

"greetings young sire"responded the tall elf in his monotone voice.

"I come here from the city your father request that you attend an urgent council council that will be held tomorrow by the Noldoran to decide matters that are being held and being discussed amongst our people in the city. "

Aldayave crossed his arm to Herrumir and turned around walking in a slow circle with an exasperated expression on his face " what's the reason I am forced to attend this time herumir? " the jewelsmiths building another statue in reverence of Manwe? Is my father having another public poetry reading? Or-

" no son " Said another voice that came from behind Herumir, "Our people are speaking of leaving Aman".

Aldayave froze in his steps, he stopped and turned to look at his father standing behind Herumir, "what?"

2 days later

the rays of Laurelin shined through its golden glazed leaves and cascaded over the beautiful countryside of Aman. Across the golden fields and wide plains the Vanyas played and sung hymns and forged poetry with there children counting the lights of stars on white sands of Alqualonde beautiful couples walked hand in hand and elf children played with pearls of marvelous beauty like common trinkets, and in a pass through the fields that ran unto the Pelori Mountains and sea.

all the way to the white city of Tirion Rode Aldaminas and Aldayave coming from the woods of Orome in deep in conversation. Father and son were debating over the value of the council.

"See what you want to father, yet I lack the vision of optimisim you see on the horizion. I can not understand how one discussion for understanding will discern hundreds of conversations that speak for revolt. "Said Aldayave.

As they returned to the home of there people both were clad in rich clothing of black and purples hues and both wore green capes that had the outline of a tree engraved as a sign of there house.

"If weapons are being made by our people without the knowledge of the valar then the situation is already to serious." said Aldayave.

"True" His father responded. " Before the weapon forgings and murmurings against the valar was a secret hidden in the confines of our citys walls. Now however Prince Feanaro with his misguided perceptions is making public speeches of the unrest of noldor."

While they were talking the pathway they followed brought them within a few leagues distance of the white mountain of Pelori. Aldayave marveled at the beautiful sight, despite the unrest in his heart.

He speaks bold accusations of captivity, imprisonement , of our confinement in the land of the valar." Aldaminas.

"Or in other words " countered Aldayave his eyes burning with rage "He speaks words that spittle of evil Melkor spreads amongst our shops, councils and dinner table! I don t care what the valar say he is evil! If we live in a land where people like have freedom to walk the streets then maybe we are in prison."

"Watch your tongue when addressing the affairs the valar in such manner, his father said sternly "Times are questionable, I have spoken to Prince Nolofinwe , he agrees that chhanges need to be made that having a meeting won t solve,but hopefully from this meeting we will have an understanding of things."

after a few hours they had finally arrived to the white gates of the city With its tall magnificent architecture were engraved with markings crafted by not only their people but also the Smiths of there revered lord Aule.

"Trust me son ," His father said as they greeted a group of bards at the front gates who laughed and smiled with them but even they couldn't hide their worried expressions of what might partake behind the gates during the the council,

"We will have peace before the day is over with The pain that our kingdom suffers from will not last for long. "

They passed through the gate and flash of foresight Came upon Aldayave as he looked Upon the tallest buyers and domed roofs of his home Of birth

"But who is to say that the pain will not outlast the kingdom? "He said softly

Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews and if you like favorite!


End file.
